


On your Left

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddly Steve, Established Relationship, Hospital Setting, M/M, Near Death Experience, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Being a hero comes with a price. Steve doesn't know how many more times he can pay it.





	

“On your left” are the first words out of Steve’s mouth when Sam stirs beside him. Sam’s muffled answering chuckle is a sledgehammer to his bones.

Steve’s teeth sink into his quivering bottom lip as he flutters his eyelashes, trapping salty tears within himself as he stares at the blurry dots on the ceilings. A poke to his arm forces him to look at Sam and he doesn’t need to decipher Sam’s glare because he already knows he looks awful. That tends to happen when you haven’t showered, slept or eaten properly in eight days. Sharp pain jolts up his arm and he yelps away.

“The hell, Sam?” he grumbles, rubbing at his abused skin while Sam rolls his eyes. At least it doesn’t feel like heart is trying to crawl up his throat anymore.

Steve sniffles before settling beside Sam again. He catalogs all the bandages and tubes going in and out of Sam in silence as Sam’s chest rises and falls in the periphery. _You’re alive._ “Yeah,” he replies to the unspoken question. “I haven’t really had the best couple of days.”

Sam snorts, the sound quieter than it ever has been before. “Clearly.”

“Shut up.” He grabs Sam’s fingers, careful not to move it too much. His mouth fills with the tinge of copper and he runs his tongue over his teeth in an attempt to erase it. Everything is always so bloody. Taking deep breaths, he runs his index finger along Sam’s. “I thought you were dead. They—they said there was too much bleeding and d-damage a-and—” Steve cuts off, burying his head against the hospital bed with Sam’s fingers trapped underneath, his chest heaving. 

_He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive._

“Steve.” Sam’s fingers move under him and curl around the back of his neck to pull him closer, tear drops sliding over them. “C’mere, baby. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
